Embodiments relate generally to e-learning systems, and, more particularly, to computer-implemented creation and delivery of adaptive, interactive e-learning courses.
For many years, traditional classrooms have included course materials; teachers to interpret, adapt, and deliver the course materials; and students to learn from the teachers and the course materials. The effective transfer and retention of knowledge in such environments can be improved through increased student engagement and interaction with teachers and course materials, and through increased adaptation by the teachers to the needs and learning styles of the students. However, many pedagogical efforts are frustrated by limitations of traditional classroom environments. For example, it may be difficult or impossible to physically locate students in classrooms with skilled teachers; it may be difficult or impossible for a single teacher to concurrently engage with and adapt to multiple students, particularly when those students have different backgrounds, levels of knowledge, learning styles, etc.; it may be difficult to accurately, or even adequately, measure student knowledge acquisition and retention, or for teachers to adapt their teaching to implicit or explicit student feedback; it may be difficult to dynamically adapt course materials in context of static course materials (e.g., printed textbooks); it may be difficult to measure and respond to teacher or student performance across large (e.g., geographically distributed) populations; it may be difficult to measure or value respective contributions to learning by multiple teachers; etc.
With the increasing ubiquity of computers and Internet access, many attempts have been made to create effective, on-line learning environments. In most instances, these attempts are primarily an on-line implementation of a traditional classroom environment. For example, typical e-learning systems include digital versions of traditional course materials (e.g., digital text and images that mimic those of a traditional, printed textbook), digital self-assessment tools (e.g., digital flash cards, quizzes, etc.), and simple tracking (e.g., quiz scoring, tracking of which lessons have been completed, timers to track time spent, etc.). Some, more recent e-learning systems have added more sophisticated functions. For example, newer digital course materials can include hyperlinks, videos, etc.; and some on-line courses include communications functions to permit live chatting with instructors and/or other students, file access and sharing, etc. A few e-learning systems have recently begun to provide limited types of adaptation. For example, some e-learning courses can offer, or force, a review of a certain concept if a certain amount of time has elapsed since the concept was last presented to the student; or a student can be permitted to select from multiple alternative versions of a course, depending on skill level, prior knowledge, goals, etc. Even with the added capabilities facilitated by computers and the Internet, many of the limitations of traditional classrooms and pedagogical approaches frustrate the efficacy of e-learning systems.